


Drunk Storytime - I Have Loved You From Afar For So Very Long by BRNZ

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Storytime With Quefish, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A drunk storytime reading of I Have Loved You From Afar For So Very Long by BRNZAuthor's SummaryThe day after the Nonpocalypse wasn't the day either of them expected. Crowley uses a provocative phrase and Aziraphale mans up enough to call him out on it. Aziraphale turns out to be a caring and sensitive top. Crowley comes apart in a number of ways, and some very delicious sex is had.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652
Kudos: 3





	Drunk Storytime - I Have Loved You From Afar For So Very Long by BRNZ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Have Loved You From Afar For So Very Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843327) by [BRNZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRNZ/pseuds/BRNZ). 



Please enjoy [I Have Loved You From Afar For So Very Long by BRNZ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-KKt7H16-c&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=6&t=0s)


End file.
